deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Station Security Force
The Titan Station Security Enforcement Guard was the primary law and security enforcement agency on The Sprawl, effectively serving as a localized gendarmerie. The Sprawl Security Officers took their orders directly from Director Tiedemann and it could be assumed that the entirety of the Security Enforcement Guard was under federal control. Encounters With Isaac Interaction between Isaac Clarke and Officers of the Security Enforcement Guard was extremely limited with most of the Security Personnel encountered dead or near death. Although there was a standing order throughout the game to kill Isaac on sight, the severity of the Necromorph outbreak took it's toll. The security force was ultimately unable to carry out this order directly due to a lack of resources and/or manpower, instead resorting to impeding his progress or attempting to kill him with limited targeted strikes via gunships or other means. The only direct encounters that Isaac had with live Security Personnel ultimately resulted in Security Enforcement Guard casualties. Throughout the course of the game, it was hinted that the security force was attempting to control the Necromorph outbreak with extremely limited success. As there are only 200 armed personnel left with Director Tiedemann in the Government Sector by the end of the game, it could be assumed that a vast majority of the Security Enforcement Guard are killed prior to the governmental evacuation. With the Sector's destruction, it was assumed that most, if not all of the Security Personnel are killed as evacuations saw success in the early stages of the outbreak, small numbers of security personnel may have escaped along with civilians. The player encountered live Sprawl Security Officers in Chapter 1 and Chapter 13. Known Officers *Colonel Victor Bartlett *Sergeant Gabe Weller *Security Officer Mikel Vlastnik *Security Officer Aleef Shehadeh *Security Officer Colin Price *Security Officer Hodgkens *Security Officer Trevor Multiplayer The Sprawl Security Officers differed from those in the single-player by that they functioned simply as less unique/powerful versions of Isaac Clarke, down to having exactly the same Security Suit over the single-visor equivalent worn by the single-player versions. Constantly equipped with a Pulse Rifle and a spare makeshift weapon, these officers basically carried out the orders of Tiedemann. It was worth noting that the dialogue throughout the multiplayer did not actually specify whether or not the officers are privy to Tiedemann's plans, rather than just giving some vague idea. The multiplayer in Dead Space 2 saw players guide these Officers through a variety of situations quite relevant to the single-player plot most of which are at least mentioned in the single-player campaign if not directly affecting it. Through the sequences in the single-player campaign, it was possible to establish whether or not specific instances of the multiplayer situations are successful or not (For an example, the Solar Array). Equipment The Sprawl Security Officers are equipped with a wide assortment of military-grade weaponry including the standard-issue SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle, Divet pistol, Seeker Rifle and Detonator. The Security Personnel also made use of more makeshift weaponry such as Flamethrowers and Line Guns as the situation dictated. In the way of personal protection, the Security Officers are normally equipped with ballistic "hard armor", colored blue in accordance with their role as Law Enforcement, worn over tan fatigues and bloused black combat boots. Protective equipment included a head-enclosing, visored combat helmet, a collared ballistic vest, brassards, cuisses, poleyns, greaves and spaulders. As demonstrated at the entrance to the Government Sector, the Security Enforcement Guard also had access to armored Riot Shields and despite not being seen worn, specific Riot Gear existed for Riot Control Officers. Other and specialized kits included the Security Suit, a more heavily armored alternative to the standard Security Officer's gear, the Elite Security Suit, an armored outfit designed for use by SWAT personnel and the Patrol Suit which was presumably meant for wear by Officers on patrol in hazardous or (Judging by the bright coloring) dimly-lit areas. Additionally, the Security Enforcement Guard had ready access to aerial support vehicles such as the Gunship, used for targeted strikes against high-priority targets or for close air support of ground personnel. Similarly to combat personnel of the Earth Defense Force, Security Officers also had access to Stasis and Kinesis modules, allowing versatility in the field. Trivia *The Sprawl Security Suit that Isaac wore throughout the campaign was noticeably different from NPC suits and exactly the same suit was also the only one available for Multiplayer. **It's possible that the suit Isaac wears is a variant that is more equipped for operations in space rather than day-to-day operations around the Sprawl. *Security Officers throughout the single-player are always seen to wield Pulse Rifles. *Despite the numerous corpses of the Officers throughout the game, Isaac never actually witnesses a Pulse Rifle not in the hands of an Officer. *Security Officers corpses, on occasion, relinquished items when stomped. *The Sprawl Security Officers are also referred to as Titan Security and EarthGov Security on occasion. *The Riot Team Isaac encounters during Chapter 13 wield Pulse Rifles sporting only one laser sight. The developers overlooked a mistake they made about the laser sight, however. There should be four laser sights like the normal Pulse Rifle. **Curiously, the riot team demands that Isaac drop his weapons, instead of immediately opening fire. In fact, they will wait several seconds before shooting at him. This may be under orders from Tiedemann to bring Isaac in alive, if possible, or a ploy to disarm him so that he can't defend himself. **If you aimed your weapon at the Security Personnel in Chapter 13, they would immediately open fire. **The hail of Pulse Rifle shots would shred Isaac in seconds if he failed to take cover. **If Isaac was out of sight, but not yet entered the adjacent restrooms, the security officers would launch a grenade from their Pulse Rifles. They shouted: "Fire in the hole!" before doing so. *During the charge of thousands of Necromorphs into the Government Sector, if one stands close to the window and rotates the view correctly, it is possible to see that the Necromorphs simply charge straight through the riot officers without striking them. As each officer dies during the sequence, their model just stops moving and their laser sight goes out. This is most noticeable after the charge if one rotates the view to see that the charge has ended but the riot shields and officers are still there, without their indicative laser sight and with no movement. *Their grenades are the same as the alt fire for the PFM-100 Hydrazine Torch Flamethrower *If you look at the dead bodies in single-player campaign, they do not use visors unlike Isaac's security suit. *The New Horizons Security Force in Dead Space 3 are seen with the same body armor. But with a lighter shade of blue on the metal and small additions of yellow with a black visor along with more logos on the armor. **It seems that the visors of the helmets used by the New Horizons Security Force may only be dark as a result of their RIGs being offline, as the only guards ever seen are already dead. Corpses for security in Dead Space 2 still having lit visors may simply be an oversight, as these characters play a very minor role in the bigger picture of the game. This is further supported by the security twitcher's shattered helmet visor being clear rather than blue. *Based on every appearance of dead guards throughout the course of Dead Space 2, it appears that during the outbreak, security team members would often operate in small groups of two to three men, they are rarely seen in large groups. **This tendency to patrol almost exclusively in small groups may have been a serious contributing factor to the loss of majority of the Titan Station's active units. While they may have had pulse rifles, they would not have been able to effectively defend themselves against masses of Necromorphs as they would not have had the experience fighting them like Isaac. **The largest assortment of security members besides within the Government Sector is the start of Chapter 6 as Isaac begins to exit the Cassini Towers. Counting all soldiers in the hallways, lobbies, and just outside by the transit station, there are more men in this squad than there were in Gabe Weller's crew during the Severed DLC. This may indicate a more serious, yet failed, effort to locate and capture Isaac as he would still have been making his way through the Titan Station Church of Unitology at the time. This can be concluded due to one of the soldiers' RIG playing Tiedmann's message to fall back to the Government Sector, meaning the deaths were recent. Gallery Isaac Clarke Security Suit.jpg|Isaac Clarke's Security suit. Security Officer..jpg|Security Officers Uniform Victor Bartlett.jpg|Victor Bartlett's Uniform File:Pulse_rifle_DS2.jpg|Isaac's Security Suit (for comparison) SprawlSecurity copy.jpg|Dead officers encountered by Isaac in-game. Earthgov_poster5.jpg|A poster of Security in the sprawl. Deadspace2_SprawlSecurityOfficersc13.jpg|Security using Riot Shields in Chapter 13 File:Security_RIG_DSA.jpg|USM Abraxis security personnel. DSI-HodgkensTeam.png‎|The Sprawl security on duty. File:Sprawl_security_in_action.jpg|The Sprawl security in action. File:Security.jpg|Trevor, A live security officer encountered in-game. BFH-Dead-Space-2-Wallpaper-1920x1200-e1295914324867.jpg|The Security suit in Battlefield Heroes. BFH---Dead-Space-2-Hot-Deals-Royal_en.jpg|Ditto crew-3d-model_0_5603.jpg|Sprawl Security officer render 20180701104110_1.jpg|Render of Security Twitcher from Dead Space 2: Severed Category:Sprawl Residents Category:Organizations Category:Villains